


everydy sve dy from liens

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	everydy sve dy from liens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



cin jck hrkne (N: MORE LIKE JCK HONE MI RIGH) w goinf o kery on dy fer be fod in he world, grlic red. he love he grlic brkk oo oo dmuhc, nd leek rd een more (ecue he i welh)

(N: I MDN NI WELH U YK I DID UM EERCH!!!)

he rkery here we hi f ino, who w exy nd looked excly like greh dvd lloy (N: H MEXY COR EVER!!!11!!!) nd owen hrer who i irievel bc he i noe he mexy ino o he glic rwd. lo mhrw w evhing he couner y hwo cre grlic rwed.

"hi ino" jck sid friendlyl. hey had ome frienfly ex on he ckrey fllour whicle owne wahed liked ERV (N: I DUNNO LIKE OWEN111 HE I UGKT!!!) hen hey eghe ome grlic red while owne e hi md e e me. i q oooooo ed he ook lm hi vlohe off nd crieed

mrh wlked in wering ome clohe. he w wering lokke hoodie h sid "NO LIEN" with w rqoise r underneh nd red pnine nd om blck jenw wih holed (N: JU LIKE ME!!!!) nd n com uuoe. neh w hw u i m HEEREOEXAUK o ic wiil ni walk ou i ny morw. he id "qui eing hrn n e o e her re lien"

"u my glic re"

"he lei re kinf ll he grlic"

"OHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!11!!1111111!!!!!!!111111!"

o jckig hone d ino n mh ved he dy d he grlic exce owne died u novody cred

HE END


End file.
